Ange ou Fantôme?
by Mascarade
Summary: [Oneshot] L'opéra est plongé dans l'obscurité lors d'une panne d'électricité. Christine Daaé cherche le réconfort en le seul être qui puisse le lui apporter. Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Fantôme et Ange de Musique se confondent? Déjouerez-vous le mystère? Histoire inspirée plus par le film que le livre. Première fanfiction. Erik x Christine


**Disclaimer : **Le fantôme de l'Opéra est l'œuvre de Gaston Leroux. Néanmoins, je me plais à imaginer scène après scène les personnages s'aimant, s'indignant, pleurant et chantant dans mon esprit tordu.

**Auteur : **Mascarade

**Note :** Voici ma première fanfiction. Il m'a même fallu chanter les paroles à haute voix à un certain moment pour voir si tout concordait avec le rythme! On est artiste ou on ne l'est pas il faut croire. Rires. Bonne lecture!

* * *

ANGE OU FANTÔME?

Chapitre unique

C'était un jour plus sombre encore que la nuit qui l'avait précédée. Une ombre sinistre planait sur l'opéra et même en son sein. Plongées dans les ténèbres, les allées de coutume familières s'avéraient de véritables labyrinthes, et ce, même pour les plus avisés. De ce fait, l'interruption d'électricité obligea les artistes à rester confiner dans leurs quartiers. En l'absence de courant, toute répétition était futile, surtout quand la Carlotta y mettait de son grain de sel. Il fallait combler le moindre de ses caprices, électricité y compris. S'il n'y en avait pas, la Carlotta ne mettait tout simplement pas les pieds à l'opéra!

Dans les appartements des artistes de la scène, les demoiselles aux oreilles sensibles frémissaient de froid et de crainte en entendant les histoires de Joseph Buquet au sujet du Fantôme de l'opéra. La plupart sinon toutes n'étaient que des rumeurs non fondées, car vraisemblablement, nul n'avait vu le fantôme de ses propres yeux. Les jeunes pucelles reculèrent d'effroi devant Joseph, qui ne cherchait qu'à les apeurer davantage, s'avançait vers elles en racontant des histoires plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. En l'absence de Madame Giry, il était le maître des lieux, du moins en prenait-il le titre.

- Il semble que dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il s'avance près de l'oreille des ingénues et, de son souffle glacial, leur susurre quelques vers macabres…

Se disant, Josephattrapa par la taille l'une des danseuses qui émit un hoquet de surprise.

- Ooooh!

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il caressa du bout de ses doigts sa gorge de nacre.

« Mais n'ayez crainte belle dame, je n'en veux point à votre vertu… seule votre âme me suffira… Hahaha! »

Répondant à l'écho de son rire diabolique, le tonnerre s'abattit tout près de l'opéra, faisant trembler les murs jusqu'au tréfonds des fondations de l'édifice. Les demoiselles s'abstinrent de tout bruit alors que la tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur. Dès que les craquements cessèrent, elles ricanèrent.

Meg Giry, plus mature que la plupart de ces jeunes femmes en quête d'une aventure d'un soir, esquissa malgré elle un sourire. Elle observa en retrait ses compagnes quand une interrogation vint soudain interrompre le fil de ses pensées : mais où était donc sa meilleure amie, Christine Daaé? Pour une raison obscure, elle s'absentait régulièrement du regard d'autrui pour s'isoler Dieu seul savait où.

Il lui faudrait la questionner tôt ou tard au sujet de cette curieuse habitude quand, soudainement, l'occasion si présenta d'elle-même. Joseph Buquet n'en avait pas assez d'effrayer les esprits crédules, il leur proposa une partie de cache-cache à travers les pièces sombres et désertes du théâtre. À son étonnement, les filles trouvèrent l'idée plaisante. Alors que Joseph revêtait un costume grotesque – il se prétendait être lui-même le fantôme venu traquer de la chair fraîche – les jeunes filles s'éparpillèrent en gloussant pour trouver la cachette idéale.

Dès les premiers chiffres franchis hors des lèvres de Joseph, Meg Giry se donna pour quête de retrouver Christine avant que le pseudo fantôme ne l'attrape en premier lieu. Toutes deux prévenues, à deux têtes elles pourraient facilement échapper à ce jeu idiot…

[…]

À l'abri des regards indiscrets, Christine approcha sa main de la bougie. De petits courants d'air en faisaient vaciller la flamme fragile. Elle frissonna malgré elle quand de nouveau le tonnerre s'abattit sur les fondations du théâtre. Elle n'aimait pas les orages, aussi s'était-elle réfugiée dans le seul endroit en mesure de la réconforter, n'osant déclarer ouvertement sa peur. Ici, elle se sentait protégée. Son ange de musique veillait sur elle.

De curieuses ombres se dessinaient sur les parois de pierres et le vitrail de l'ange au mur ressemblait plus à un démon qui veille, mais de tout cela, Christine ne craignait rien.

_Ange de musique, pourquoi vous cacher?_

_En cet instant où votre présence m'est requise_

_Alors que le jour m'effraie plus que la nuit_

_Venez sans crainte, Maestro_

Cependant, l'ange demeurait muet. Croyant l'avoir ennuyé par ses demandes futiles, Christine se redressa. Déçue, elle gardait le regard rivé au sol, persuadée d'avoir commis une bévue à l'égard de son Ange de musique. Comme il devait la trouver sotte en cet instant! Elle l'appelait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit sans s'être jamais soucié de sa propre insolence. L'Ange ne devait pas être pris pour acquis. Ce n'était pas une vulgaire poupée qu'on serrait contre soi et à qui on racontait tous ses petits tracas avant de trouver le sommeil.

Elle lui avait manqué de respect et appris avec douleur cette nouvelle leçon. Elle se retourna quand une brise plus téméraire vint éteindre la seule bougie allumée dans la pièce. Ainsi plongée dans les ténèbres, Christine frissonna malgré elle. Comment allait-elle pouvoir retrouver son chemin vers ses appartements désormais?

Elle chercha à tâtons la surface solide du roc qui l'entourait. Jusque là ses doigts n'avaient que saisi le vide quand, soudain, elle sentit non pas la pierre mais une main de velours contre ses doigts nus! Ses lèvres ne purent réprimer un hoquet de surprise.

- Oh!

Elle ramena ses doigts contre sa poitrine. Sous l'étoffe, son cœur battait la chamade.

« Qui est là? »

Il y avait quelqu'un auprès d'elle et ce quelqu'un était décidemment un homme! Elle pouvait humer son parfum capiteux, un soupçon de terre. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, avide de cette odeur qui comblait tous ses sens.

_Christine…_

Elle ne frémit plus de peur, subjuguée par cette présence dont elle ne connaissait pas même le nom. Sa voix était chaude et profonde, ce ne pouvait être que celle de son Ange. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir et cela lui suffisait amplement. L'Ange avait pris forme humaine pour venir la consoler en ce temps lugubre.

Elle sentit une main glisser dans sa chevelure ondulée et une autre caresser le côté droit de son visage. Elle pencha la tête par derrière. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement au contact d'un pouce. Haletante, elle attendit un baiser qui ne vint jamais. Soudain, elle sentit une main de chair lui saisir l'épaule.

- Christine?

La jeune femme sursauta. À l'appel de son prénom, l'ombre s'était retirée pour la laisser seule en compagnie de Meg Giry.

« Christine, c'est toi? »

La jeune artiste se redonna contenance bien qu'elle fut encore troublée.

- Oui Meg, qu'y a-t-il?

Meg Giry soupira d'aise. Elle attrapa sa main qu'elle serra dans la sienne comme s'il en fut au péril de sa vie.

- Allons, viens! Je te raconterai mais pas ici, la pressa-t-elle.

Christine hocha de la tête bien que ce geste lui parut ridicule l'instant d'après puisque, comme la pièce était plongée dans le noir, Meg ne pouvait pas distinguer les mouvements de son amie. Elles coururent longtemps dans un silence complet. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elles s'arrêtèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Mais enfin, Meg, vas-tu me dire ce qui se trame?

- C'est Buquet, Joseph Buquet… Il…

[…]

Joseph Buquet ricana sous son masque. Il avait l'air ridicule, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser comme un vulgaire jeunot. Il avait déjà attrapé quelques demoiselles dans ses griffes et ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Aussitôt capturées, les pucelles repartaient en tout sens, leurs pas accompagnés de rires.

Il allait suivre la dernière donzelle qui venait de lui taper dans l'œil lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Ainsi donc, une autre coquine était cachée ici?

- Allons belle oiselle, montre-toi. Tôt ou tard le chat te trouvera. Dit-il goguenard.

Il souleva un pan de tissu au sol mais il n'y avait rien dessous. Jusque là il ne se douta point que le râle qu'il entendait n'était pas le souffle d'une oiselle, mais celui d'un mort. Le fantôme plongea sur lui. Habilement dissimulé sur les poutres du toit, il ne vit tout simplement pas venir son geste. Joseph Buquet venait de basculer dans l'inconscience, assommé par un violent coup de pied au crâne.

Le fantôme saisit le corps inanimé de sa victime et la cacha sous l'épais tissu qui avait trompé l'évanoui quelques secondes plus tôt. Voilà quelques minutes qu'il suivait ses déplacements, le traquant de pièce en pièce, mais maintenant il s'avérait que son jeu était clair. Ainsi donc, on se faisait passer pour lui? Très bien. Il n'avait nullement besoin d'un amateur dans son genre pour interpréter le rôle du fantôme quand le fantôme pouvait se jouer lui-même. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il lui fallait retrouver sans faute sa jeune muse. Décidemment, cette partie de chat et de souris avait tout pour lui plaire…

[…]

- C'est donc cela! S'écria Christine Daaé en réajustant sa chaussure.

Meg Giry lançait des coups d'œil furtifs de l'autre côté du mur. De là où elles étaient, elles pouvaient entendre les éclats de rire des danseuses.

« Meg, il faut avertir Mère! »

Elle appelait Mère Madame Giry qui ne portait que fictivement ce titre pour sa part. Christine n'était pas de son sang, mais Madame Giry avait les mêmes égards pour elle que pour sa propre fille.

Meg secoua tristement la tête.

- Impossible. Rappelle-toi, elle est sortie en ville pour affaires!

- Elle n'en avait que pour quelques heures m'as-tu dit, peut-être est-elle déjà rentrée?

- Je crains son courroux quand elle apprendra ce qui se passe.

- Pourquoi? Tu n'en es point fautive!

- Non, certes. Mais quand quelqu'un parle du fantôme, son regard change. Je ne sais si elle le craint. Elle refuse tout simplement d'en parler, comme si un malheur allait se produire quand les langues se délient au sujet de ce fantôme!

- Dans ce cas, va rassembler les filles vers le dortoir. Sa colère sera sans doute moins terrible. Moi j'irai devant. Si Mère est revenue, je m'entretiendrai avec elle au sujet de ce qui se passe.

- Oh Christine, non!

Christine posa ses mains sur les épaules de Meg.

- Il le faut Meg Giry.

Elle baisa son front pour lui donner un peu de sa force, force qu'elle n'était pas certaine de posséder en cet instant.

« Maintenant va! »

À contrecœur, Meg lui obéit.

Désormais seule, Christine avança prudemment dans ces ténèbres obsédantes. Elle effleura le mur, essayant de retrouver quelque repère qui aurait pu lui permettre de la guider. Le tonnerre grondait par-delà les murs. Elle sentait la pierre frissonner sous ses doigts. Elle se retourna brusquement. Elle avait la sensation bizarre de sentir un souffle sur sa nuque et bien qu'elle tâta de sa main droite l'air, elle ne rencontra que le vide.

Soudain, elle sentit une main gantée attraper doucement la sienne, l'autre enserrant sa taille.

- Ah!

Le fantôme approcha son visage vers le sien, ses lèvres susurrant :

- Il semble que le chat ait attrapé la souris.

Un instant, Christine crut qu'il s'agissait de Joseph Buquet, mais cette voix la détrompa rapidement. Elle connaissait trop bien les artisans du théâtre, il ne pouvait donc s'agir d'un complice de Buquet. Qui d'autres sinon le fantôme de l'opéra? Il y avait eu tellement d'étranges rumeurs, mais elle n'osa se l'admettre à elle-même. Son corps trahissait sa conscience et tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous?

- Une ombre… Rien de plus.

Il baisa l'intérieur de sa paume, d'un baiser qui ne s'avéra en aucun cas glacial comme celui d'un mort. Elle avait senti les flammes sur sa peau dénudée. Ses doigts de velours glissèrent jusqu'à la courbe de son bras, avivant le brasier qui la consumait toute entière. Elle ferma les yeux un instant mais se ressaisit rapidement avant un abandon qui lui aurait été fatal. Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il était plus que malséant de se laisser aller de la sorte au péché de la chair. Le rouge farda ses joues. Elle repoussa de toutes ses forces l'homme qui l'enlaçait quelques secondes auparavant.

- Non!

- Non?

Le rire du fantôme trouva écho entre les murs du théâtre alors que Christine Daaé cherchait à le fuir. Où qu'elle aille, il lui sembla l'entendre clairement. Pour son plus grand malheur, elle arriva à une impasse. La pierre ne laissait pas présager d'ouverture.

- Non! Non et non!

Elle voulut rebrousser chemin, mais, oh surprise, ses mains tâtaient à nouveau un mur alors qu'elle avait la ferme conviction d'être arrivée par ce côté! Horrifiée, elle recula de quelques pas.

- C'est… impossible!

Soudain, elle sentit un frôlement de cape contre son épaule dénudée. Puis, il n'y eut plus rien hormis le noir… et le vide.

[…]

On lui ria au nez lorsque Meg Giry insista. Les filles n'avaient nullement l'intention d'arrêter ce jeu de poursuite. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, une autre voix qui imposait l'autorité parla à sa place derrière elle.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici?!

Les filles arrêtèrent de glousser immédiatement en reconnaissant Madame Giry qui venait d'apparaître, une lanterne à la main.

Meg Giry s'écarta, baissant le regard. Aucune des filles ne parut aller de l'avant pour fournir quelques explications que ce fut. Il lui faudrait donc leur tirer les vers du nez, mais elle avait l'habitude.

« Retournez à vos chambres! »

Meg fit mine de vouloir rejoindre les autres lorsque sa mère lui attrapa le bras d'un mouvement sec.

« Pas vous, Meg Giry. »

Fa-vo-rite articula silencieusement une des danseuses de la troupe à l'intention de Meg Giry avant de disparaître de l'autre côté d'un rideau. La petite Giry retint son souffle. Il ne restait qu'elles dans la pièce et l'air semblait manquer. D'un simple regard, Meg comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas la chance elle aussi d'échapper à l'interrogatoire.

- C'est Joseph Buquet.

Madame Giry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Cet étourdi… Qu'a-t-il encore fait? D'ailleurs où est-il?

- Envolé… Je ne saurais dire…

- Voilà qui ne me surprend guère.

Elle pinça ses lèvres.

« Et Christine? »

La plus totale des surprises se lisait sur la figure innocente de la jeune Giry.

- Comment? N'était-elle pas avec vous?

- Je ne l'ai oncques croisé à mon retour.

Meg se sentit subitement terrifiée bien qu'elle ne sut trop pourquoi et d'où lui venait cette fourbe sensation. Madame Giry relâcha son bras. Sur son visage ne transparaissait aucune émotion.

« Retourne rejoindre les autres. »

- Oui-da, mère.

Une fois que Meg quitta la pièce, Madame Giry appuya son front contre la paume de sa main valide. Il lui fallait retrouver Christine, mais comment? Il lui fallait penser comme LUI, ce qui lui était chose difficile…

[…]

Christine retrouva ses esprits quand elle sentit le sol sous son corps. La pierre était froide et dure.

- Oh… oh…

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les pupilles cristallines de cet homme qui l'avait attrapée dans le noir. Elle voulut crier, mais l'homme lui intima de garder le silence, un doigt de velours posé sur ses lèvres roses. Paralysée par la peur, elle ne pouvait que détailler ce visage penché au-dessus du sien. C'était une figure d'homme d'une beauté singulière, du moins ce qu'elle pouvait en discerner, car elle était de par la moitié dissimulée sous un masque blanc.

Que cachait donc l'autre moitié? Elle leva les mains pour arracher ce masque qui l'empêchait de contempler décemment le visage de son ravisseur, mais ce dernier saisit ses poignets avant qu'elle ne commis l'irréparable. D'une seule main, il les maintenues fermement au sol.

Elle tourna la tête bien que l'idée lui déplaisait d'être à la merci du regard d'un étranger. Elle reconnut tout de suite la pièce où elle se trouvait, un endroit clos et sacré où elle pouvait invoquer librement l'Ange de la Musique. Là, sur le chandelier, la bougie avait été rallumée.

Ici, quoiqu'il advienne, elle s'était toujours sentie protégée. Qu'adviendrait-il maintenant?

Le fantôme prit doucement son menton dans sa main pour qu'à nouveau leur regard se croisent. Elle devina sur ses lèvres l'once d'un sourire ni moqueur ni pervers mais d'une agréable tendresse. Doucement, le fantôme traça la courbe de sa joue. Elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux et, son corps, subjugué par ses caresses. Elle ferma les paupières.

La main du fantôme glissa sur sa nuque offerte jusqu'à son épaule dénudée. Christine frémissait sous son doigté délicat. Inconsciemment, elle réclamait de nouvelles attentions, son corps à l'affût de nouvelles sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant.

Le fantôme embrassa du regard sa silhouette avant de se pencher pour déposer de furtifs baisers sur sa peau, répétant soigneusement le chemin qu'il avait précédemment tracé de ses doigts.

« Ah! »

Il osa s'aventurer plus bas, traçant une ligne imaginaire de son cou à ses cuisses. Il effleura au passage un mamelon qui n'attendait que son touché pour pointer vers le ciel. Son corps se cambra. Elle voulait plus. Toujours plus.

Le fantôme s'arrêta subitement non sans un gémissement plaintif de sa partenaire étendue là devant lui. Il s'approcha de son oreille droite. Les longues boucles de Christine lui chatouillaient la joue.

_Belle endormie qui cède sous mes charmes_

_Dans ton sommeil j'y serai_

_Quoique tu espères un ange_

_Ange tu ne trouveras point._

Il baisa son front avant de disparaître aussi mystérieusement qu'il n'apparaissait. Christine ouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser sur son séant à la recherche du fantôme.

« Ange de musique, tout ce temps, c'était vous? »

Elle se leva, voulut s'approcher de la sortie pour partir à sa recherche quand elle ne vit non pas la silhouette du fantôme mais celle de Madame Giry! Elle sursauta.

- Christine! Enfin je vous retrouve.

- Madame Giry?

- Venez Chère enfant. Demeurer seule n'est guère de convenance quand la pratique attend.

- Pardon? Fit Christine sans comprendre.

Madame Giry la couva de son regard bienveillant.

- Oui, la lumière est revenue comme la raison en cet opéra.

Elle baissa les yeux avant de détourner le regard vers le fonds de la pièce.

- Oh!

Là, à demi tapi dans les ténèbres, se tenait le fantôme de l'opéra ou, comme Christine le croyait, son Ange de Musique. Il ne souriait ni ne grimaçait. Son expression était indéchiffrable si ce n'est la profonde tristesse qu'elle décela dans son regard.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant? S'étonna Madame Giry en l'observant, feignant d'avoir vu cet homme qu'elle avait, toute jeune, guidé vers les profondeurs du théâtre.

- Euh… rien, Madame Giry.

- Alors venez.

À contrecœur, Christine Daaé se laissa guider hors de la pièce, abandonnant toute pensée à l'égard de son ange qui lui ne songerait maintenant qu'à elle et à cet instant privilégié, et ce, à chaque minute qui les séparerait d'une nouvelle rencontre.

Fin

* * *

Histoire composée le 4 juillet 2013


End file.
